O Beijo dos amantes
by Vampira-Pan
Summary: É o meu primeiro fanfic... espero q gostem. Revisando
1. Default Chapter

A historia se passa no universo de RK sim, mas é um pouco diferente do normal.... Digamos... como   
seria se esses "amantes",que vocês vão saber durante no decorrer da história, se juntassem... melhor...   
Derem um beijo apaixonado?!?!?! veremos ^^ Espero que gostem!  
Antes de mais nada os personagens de RK não me pertencem( a num ser o uns 3 a 5 personagens...   
vocês saberão destinguir quem é meu personagem de quem não é!... o resto num me tertence naum^^), Etc... Divirtam-se!  
  
O beijo dos amantes  
A nossa história começa no dojo kamia numa manhã onde o sol está brilhando no céu, o vento batendo   
nas árvores e como sempre....  
- KENSHIN!!!!!!!!VOCÊ AINDA NÃO CORTOU A LENHA!!!!!!!  
...Kaoru gritando atras de Kenshin.... Ai.. isso não muda!  
- Xiiii.... Meninas tenho que ir falar com Kaoru...   
Dizia kenshin para Suzume e Ayume.  
- Ahhh... Kenshin.. Brinca mais um pouquinho com a gente....   
Dizia Suzume.  
- KENSHINNNNN!!!! APARECE JÁ AQUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Meninas... Eu voltarei... Certo?  
- Tá....   
Diz as duas.  
- Kaoru... Eu já cortei a lenha....   
Dizia quando estava chegando perto dela com a lenha e acrescenta :   
- Suzume pediu para brincar um pouquinho com ela...  
Yarriko que passava perto de onde Kaoru e Kenshin estavam aproveita para tirar hora com Kaoru  
- Se você não gritasse tanto e não fosse tão feia o Kenshin já tinha casado com você!  
- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE YARRIKO.....  
- Nenenena! Você não me pega!!  
E mostra a língua enquanto corria para que Kaoru não o agarrasse.  
- VOLTA AQUI YARRIKO... QUANDO EU PUSER MINHAS MÃOS EM VOCÊ...... VOLTA AQUI!!!!  
Enquanto isso, Megume chegava junto com Sanosuke e já imaginava o por que da confusão...  
- Kaoru... Não fica bem para uma dama como você... Opa.. esqueci... você não é mas uma dama...   
- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO MEGUME?????  
- Deixou de ser quando começou a gritar e correr feito uma louca só por que Yarriko xingou você!   
Isso, nenhuma dama faria...  
- Ora pessoal... Se acalmem...   
Diz Kenshim que estava com uma gota na cabeça.... Kaoru estava parecendo mais um vulcão em erupção,  
mas logo se acalmou, pois um grito repentino atravessou seus ouvidos... E era um grito que pavor e medo...  
- Ora.. Mas o que é isso....   
Diz Sano que antes do grito olhava Megume de baixo para cima e parecia que ia fazer um pequeno comentario   
tipo "você está bonita..." ou algo assim!  
- Vamos ver...  
E lá vão os cavaleiros da tavola redonda.... hu-hu... digo, Battousai e seus amigos.... E quando chegam lá vem 6   
pessoas... Duas aparentemente mortas, Dois muito machucados um com uma espada, e outra que acabava de   
cair no chão, depois pelo que parecia, ter se posto na frente da espada...  
- Ela era muito corajosa... Gente como ela, que chora por nada merece mesmo a morte... E agora velhote...   
passa a grana ou também vai acabar como ela....   
Dizia o que parecia ser com um ladrão...  
- Minha filha... Seu mosntro... como pode!!! Ela não iria lhe fazer nada... apenas dar-te as joias dela...  
- É... eu sei... Mas demorou muito para me entregar.... Vamos velho... ou quer que eu mate seu filho também?  
- Já dissemos... não temos mais nada....   
- Ai é... Que pena... acho que vou matar o 4 deste dia....  
- Num vai não....  
Kenshin passa como um raio se pondo na frente do bandido que estava a ponto de matar um dos   
que estava no chão machucado... Megume e Kaoru vão ate os dois que estavam no chão para ajudar,   
Yarriko e Sano vão ajudar o senhor mais velho que estava com sua filha nos braços.  
- Como ousa matar pessoas inocentes... Só mesmo um samurai sem mais nenuma honra como você...   
Vai pagar pelo que fez....  
Kenshin parte para cima do cara, porém, logo e interompido por outro grito e acaba se desconcentrando   
e caindo no chão como uma manga podre...  
  
- CORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CORTA,CORTA,CORTA.... QUEM SÃO ESTAS   
PESSOAS E O QUE ELAS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI??????   
pega o auto falante e berra mais auto que antes...   
- QUERO ESTAS PESSOAS FORA DAQUI!!!fora,Fora,FOra,FORa,FORA, FORAAAA AAAAA!!!!!!   
QUEM SÃO VOCÊS QUE ATRAPALHAM AS ARTES UNIVERSAIS.... SEUS VANDALOS... FORA DAQUI!!!!!  
E vai para perto de Kenshin, mete a cara na frente dele e grita mais uma vez  
- O QUE ACHAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!!!! HEIM???  
Kaoru e Megume que seguravam respectivamente uma mulher e um homem ficaram sem entender o que   
estava acontecendo....  
- Desculpe... Mas o que estava acontecendo aqui? Perguntou Kenshin que ficou com uma gota na cabeça,   
pois o cara encarava-o mais ainda....  
- Vocês não sabem????   
E olha para cara incredula de Kenshin e dos outros e grita mais uma vez, só que por outro lado...   
- BARDON.... VOCÊ NÃO ENTREGOU OS PLANFETOS NEM MOSTROU NO JORNAL LOCAL   
O QUE IRIA ACONTECER HOJE???? (Parece que ele não havia conseguido.. então o cara tava mais   
vermelho que um vulcão....) SEU IDIOTA... NEM QUE TIVESSE QUE BATER NA PORTA DE TODOS,   
MAS TODOS(vai bem do lado cara pega o ouvido dele e grita com o auto-falante) T-O-D-O-S DA  
REDONDEZA DEVERIAM SABEM DESTE FILME....  
- FILME??!!  
Falaram na mesma hora nossos herois...  
- Desculpem-me ter gritado com vocês... É que ando meio estressado....  
- Imagina se não tivesse...   
Comenta Yarriko...  
- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE??  
- Nada não... Comentei do susto....  
- Desculpe se meus atores assustaram-nos com o grito....   
Se vira para Kenshin...  
- Você parece ser um samurai, meu jovem.... estamos gravando um filme... e ele será sucesso em bilheteria...  
- Do que se trata??   
Perguntou Megume quando levantava o rapaz e a si....  
- De uma lenda... Battousai o retalhador...  
- QUE?!?!?!   
Diz todos na mesma hora...  
- Battousai deve, numa autura dessas estar morto... por isso estamos fazendo um filme dele....  
- E por que vocês acham que Battousai está morto?  
Pergunta Kaoru...  
- Nunca mais fora visto matando...Não sou daqui...Sou da Inglaterra e sou facinado pelas artes com a   
espada....(Nisso os olhos dele estavam brilhando... sabem, como se estivesse num sonho ou coisa parecida...)  
Ouvi sobre Battousai... Um homem que dominava a espada como se ela fizesse parte do próprio corpo....  
(O Olho dele parecia esplodir de felicidade... como uma criança que nunca viu o mar!)... Realmente um mestre....  
Parecia que a cada pessoa que ele retalhava ele evoluia.... Eu gostaria muito de conhece-lo... Seria um sonho...   
mas as lendas andam rápido... Já me disseram várias coisas sobre o suposto desaparecimento de Battousai....   
(As mão dele estavam perto de seu rosto como se contasse uma história de amor!)... Uma delas é que ele, numa  
de suas viagens, conheceu uma garota que, talvés tenha sido a única que ele escutou e deixou viva... então ele   
foi embora, e depois de muito tempo soube que ela havia morrido esperando-o.... Ele ficou muito pertubado e   
com isso, em honra a ela, deixou a vida de retalhação de lado e virou um homem de bem e empenhava a espada   
para o bem dos fracos e oprimidos...Foi o que me disseram, mas ainda não acredito... Também existe uma   
possibilidade dele ter ficado louco, que as almas das pessoas que ele retalhou no passado estavam aparecendo   
para ele e então ele tenha impunhado a própria espada, matado-se e seu corpo de uma hora para outra virou a   
essencia de uma planta rara, quase extinta.... (Ele agora chorava.... que cara mas melo-dramatico!eu em!)...   
Eu até consegui uma amostra desta planta para sempre lembrar dele....Mas ainda há uma esperança de que ele   
esteje vivo.... e eu estou fazendo este filme para ele! Ai... Eu estou emocionado.....!  
- Esse cara tá é maluco... isso ele tá!  
- Detesto ir com você, Yarriko...Mas desta vez, você está certo!!!  
Diz Sano... Kaoru estava abismada com o que haviam sido dito... Megume estava com cara apontando pro   
cara que ele era louco, mas Kenshin estava sério(até a hora da planta... ai ele não aguentou... caiu no chão feito   
jaca podre( to sem ideia!:(....) Kaoru prestava atenção em cada palavra do homem, e no jeito de Kenshin...   
Parecia que algo nessa história toda estava sendo verdade... mas o que... ela não sabia... a única coisa que tinha   
certeza, era que battousai não tinha virado planta!... Francamente! Esse cara deve ser...Bem, deixa pra lá!  
- O que houve diretor??? Esse cara é algum tipo de Dublê?  
- Não Yokiro... ele é apenas uma pessoa com muita coragem, qua não sabia o que estava acontecendo..  
Megume olhava para o rapaz ao lado de Yokiro com um misto de amor e vergonha que retrebuia o olhar com   
ternura, enquanto Yokiro olhava Kaoru com uma expressão de que havia encontrado uma coisa muito valiosa!  
- Minha nossa... Bela donsela, que nome fora dado a ti? Tenho certeza que é nome de uma deusa muito importante....  
Nesta hora ele levantava Kaoru e encarava a pobre que tava toda vermelha.... E o Kenshin só faltava soltar fogo pela boca....   
- Ka...Ka...Ka...oru.... Kaoru...  
- Kaoru?... Que lindo nome tens está donsela de tal beleza!  
- Eu acho que este cara tá bebo!  
Diz Yarriko  
- Concordo!  
Fala Megume  
- Assino em baixo!  
Comenta Sano...  
- Mas você não fica para tras... És mais formosa.. Que nome é que deveria lhe chamar? Deusa? Lirio?  
Agora desta vez Sano e que tava explodindo! O cara que tava do lado de Yokiro vem para perto de   
Megumi e estava realmente ficando sem graça... Mas depois que olhou para Sano e Kenshin, suas orelhinhas de   
raposa logo levantaram  
- Megumi... Aposto que também participará deste filme.... E o seu nome?  
- Desculpe minha falta de educação....Miaryo...  
E beija a mão de Megumi... Yarriko que tava do lado do Sano só faltava se rasgar de tanto rir!  
- Psiu... Ei vocês!  
O diretor chamando o Kenshin e o Sano...  
- Não se preocupem.... eles são assim com todas... Se bem que desta vez eles acertaram... as suas são bonitas....   
- É...   
- ...  
- Vou convida-los a ficarem.... almeçem comigo... Por minha conta!  
Kaoru e Megumi estavam chegando perto de Sano, Kenshin e Yarriko quando o convite fora feito.  
- Então... Almoçe conosco jovem Kaoru... será um prazer...  
Diz Yokiro  
- Bem... Vamos terminar está cena e ir almoçar... em seus postos.... Pronto Yokiro?  
- Diretor, por que você não me chama de Battousai?  
- Mas de jeito nenhum! Você mal sabe pegar numa espada com classe! De jeito nenhum! Sabe por que foi o   
escolhido, então agradeça apenas por isso!   
- Nossa, o homem é mesmo facinado pelo Battousai!  
Diz Kaoru para Kenshin....  
- É Kenshin! Parece que você tem um fã!  
Diz Sano  
- Ora gente, não é assim!   
Diz Kenshin com uma gotinha na cabeça! Então a cena é feita... Yokiro faz e fala quase a mesma coisa que Kenshin,   
ataca o bandido e bota ele para correr! Porém alguma coisa encomoda Kenshin...   
- CORTAAAAA!!!!!! Muito bem... desta vez você fez direito! Com está, é a penultima cena... o filme está quase   
todo pronto!Bem, Vamos almoçar!!!!  
Se vira para Kenshin e seus companheiros, menos Kaoru que fora pegar o Dr. Gensay, Suzumi e Ayume para   
almoçar também( o diretor deixou!)  
- Desculpe-me... Me chamo Ken... e vocês?  
- Este é Sano, Yarriko, Kaoru, Megumi, Suzumi, Ayume, e eu me chamo Kenshin...  
- Temos o começo do nome igual... que bom! Vi que você parece ser muito habilidoso... Será que eu posso ver sua espada?  
- Claro...   
E entrega a espada tirando-a da bainha  
- Hum.... Ué... é uma lamina ao contrario... isso não corta ninguém!   
- isso mesmo... Parece que o senhor conhece laminas....  
- Sim... Conheço... Pera ai... volto já....  
Ele vai até dentro de uma casinha onde estava hospedado e sai de lá com um embrulho... Comprido....   
e envolto num pano azul com uma fita vermelha...  
- O que este maluco está aprontando agora?  
Diz Sano...  
- Aqui... bem, vou do começo... vim aqui há muito tempo, no tempo ainda que battousai era vivo, digamos   
assim..., foi na época que eu ouvi falar dele.... então fui atras dele..  
- O senhor é louco? Sabia o que ele era e foi atras dele?!  
Diz Sano com os olhos arregalados. Não só ele mas a turma toda(nossos heróis) também estavam.  
- Eu sei... era um garoto e era muito impulsivo... E eu estava obsecado em conhece-lo, mesmo arriscando   
minha propria vida...Então, chegando ao campo de batalha, pois soube que battousai estava perto de onde   
eu estava hospedado, todos estavam mortos.... O fogo já chavia consumido quase todo o campo ...   
Foi ai que eu vi... ali... Fincada no chão... Dentro da bainha... Achei estranho... Dentre muitas espadas   
que haviam no chão, essa era a única, que estava guardada, como se tivesse sido abandonada...  
Nisso Kenshin encarava o cara com aqueles olhos arregalados... Como se tivesse visto um fantasma...  
- Pegei-a, abri-a e estava com um pouco de sangue.... Achei que fosse de Battousai.... Tirei-a do chão,   
guardei-a e levo-a comigo a todos os cantos do mundo.. E aqui está ela... Não me desvencilho dela nem   
por um instante...  
E abre o embrulho... Kenshin fica com os olhos tremendo... Era realmete ela... Sua antiga espada... aquela   
que ele havia matado muitas pessoas...  
- Não mexi nela... Apenas para limpa-la... Toda noite... Eu adimiro-a... E sei que ela fora de Battousai...   
E está comigo... Sei que ela é perigosa... Mas já tenho um comprovante dizendo que posso te-la sem problema algum!  
- Essa espada... ela... ela não....  
Kenshin estava completamente palido... Kaoru percebeu... A espada ERA realmente do antigo Kenshin, do   
antigo Battousai, o retalhador! Kenshin logo voltou a realidade viu a empolgação do homem que parecia que   
aquilo que ele segurava era uma reliquia... e para o diretor, realmente era! Então ele sorriu... (aquele sorriso   
que só ele dá!) Kaoru que estava do lado dele perguntou baixinho, quando o diretor se dirijia para a casa, indo garda-la...  
- Kenshin, ela era...  
- Sim... Era sim... Ele está com a espada do Battousai, sim... A primeira... Por um lado eu fico feliz... Ela estará   
mais segura com ele do que com qualquer outro... A empolgação dele é alta... Só não fico feliz por uma coisa...   
Ele adimira Battousai, pelo que eu entendi....  
- Como um assassino?  
Indaga Megume...  
- Não... perguntar a ele será um pouco dificil, mas o farei, se ele der a resposta certa, calarei-me e deixarei-o com   
sua felicidade...Para ele guarda-la como um suvenir... E que ele continue imaginando que battousai está morto...   
deixe-o fazer o filme em paz... Não fará mal a ninguém!  
Então o diretor retorna a mesa, e então Kenshin Pergunta a ele:  
- Você idolatra Battousai por que?  
- Ah... Battousai..... Como já disse sou facinado em espadas... Não gosto do que Battousai tenha feito...   
Muitas mortes... Ele não tinha o direito de matar... mas como assassino o fazia... Queria entender o porque   
que ele precisava matar tanto... mas por outro lado, com essas mortes ele aprendeu a ter o dominio da espada...   
É claro que existe outros meios de ter essa tecnica, mas, talvez o caminho mais curto tenha sido este...   
Cada um com seus metodos... todo lado mal tem seu lado benefico... e talves este tenha sido o de bom...   
O filme fala das muitas mortes, e em alguns casos mostra essa violência, mas o filme está em volta da donzela   
que se apaxona por ele, e que morre com uma esperança, de que ele seja bom e que use sua tecnica para protejer,   
e não para matar... e no final.... (os olhos dele começaram a brilhar)... Ela acorda nos braços dele dizendo que tudo   
acabou, e ele quer uma vida em paz, como andarilho vaga por longos anos e acaba voltando para os braços de sua   
amada... e eles viverão felizes para sempre, até que a morte os separe!  
Nisso Kaoru começava a chorar, Megumi também o fazia, e Yarriko ficava pensando se este homem tinha   
algum parafuso a menos na cabeça...(Não falo de Sano porque ele acabou dormindo com a história!)...   
Kenshin sorriu, e compreendeu que este homem não faria nenhum mal com aquela espada!  
...  
- Então, até senhor diretor! Boa sorte com o filme!  
Diz Kenshin  
- Qualque coisa é só me avisar... se eu poder ajudar, ajudarei!  
-Obrigado! Até logo!...   
- Bem, a espada então está segura com ele... Ela realmente não fara mal a ninguém!...   
Deixe-no com este sonho! não fará mal!  
Diz Kenshin quando estava voltando para o Dojo Kamia... Kaoru e os outros já haviam se despedido de todos...   
Porém os pessamentos de alguém que ouvirá a história estavão cheios de maldade...  
- "É o que pensas... A espada não fará mal a ninguém, a não ser você, Battousai! Depois, tudo será diferente....   
Vou me vingar... E tua espada é que lhe matará!"  
...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Quem será essa pessoa?! O que ele quer? Será que mais uma batalha interminavel estar por vir?! E Megumi???   
O que é q ela ira aprontar junto com Kaoru?!?! Descubram no proximo capitulo... 


	2. beijo dos amantes cap 2

Aqui está a segunda parte da historia... espero que gostem....Não se esqueçam, Review... ^^  
Peço desculpas as pessoas que me enviaram e-mails dizendo que a historia estava boa, mas os nomes e os erros tão  
d+!   
1) Realmente não sei como se escreve o nome dos personagens...( sempre troco as letras...)  
2) Os outros erros, de portugês... bem, peço mil descilpas... eu não tenho o word que concerta esses erros  
trabalho no wordpad... melhor... no bloco de notas.... o meu computador ainda da problema quando eu coloco  
o word normal..... mas ainda to trabalhando pra dar um jeitu nissu...ok!  
Bom... peço desculpas, e o que eu for encotrando de erro, que a galera fala, eu irei concertar...  
^^ Bem, então os personagens de RK não me pertencem( a num ser o diretor do filme, e os atores...   
o resto num me tertence naum^^), Etc... Divirtam-se!  
============================================================================================================  
Capitulo passado nossos herois conheceram um diretor meio alucinado por Battousai, que até estava fazendo   
um filme sobre battousai.. é a vida... em todo canto q olha tem um doido a tua espera... Nossos herois estavam   
voltando para o Dojo....  
  
- Mas este cara é cheio de surpesas!  
Diz Kaoru...  
- Kenshin, Se ele soubesse que você é Battousai,ele endoidava.. e aposto que ia segui-lo a qualquer canto!  
Diz Sano.   
- Também não é pra tanto....   
Diz Kenshin  
- Não é pra tanto?!?! Modestia tua... devia ver... acho que se aquele cara visse o Battousai... ia ser um belo   
perigo..... Pro Battousai....   
Comenta Yahiko...  
A noite já estava a cair e Kenshin e cia estavam no Dojo Kamia quando....  
- Kaoru... A Kaoru, está?  
- Sim...   
Kaoru que vinha ver quem era, ficou com vergonha... Ela e Megumi, pois também fora chamada... Era Yokiro   
e Miaryo que traziam flores para as duas e para as pequenas, Suzumi e Ayume...  
- Fiquei com vontade de ver teu rosto mais uma vez, Kaoru!   
Diz Yokiro  
- Digo o mesmo!   
Diz Miaryo.... Então os dois entraram, ficaram conversando com as duas, Yarriko, Kenshin  
(que tava lá só para ficar por perto) e Sano( Ele ia dormir lá, já que tinha tomado umas!) e eles ficaram   
conversando por um bom tempo... Kenshin e Yarriko dormiram sem nem perceber e Sano, esse ai tava   
nos campos elisios, sonhando com varias Megumes.... Fazendo massagens e essas cosas que homens   
gostam! Quando Miaryo e Yokiro estavam indo embora( já eram umas 3:30 da manhã) prometeram voltar   
e conversar mais... como Kenshin realmente adormecerá Megumi fez um plano com Kaoru( É a segunda vez   
que vejo as duas unidas...) para que Kenshin e Sano podessem "abrir os olhos"... Quem sabe,né!....  
- Então tá combinado né Kaoru... Agora, não se esqueça que é segredo!  
- Ok Megumi.. (risos) Agora sim, vai dá tudo certo... Diz Kaoru.   
No outro dia, Kenshin e cia estavam indo almoçar quando passaram perto de onde estavam fazendo   
o filme para ver se tudo estava bem... Para o susto de Yahiko, Tsubame(Aquela garota do restaurante   
que o Yahiko gosta) estava lá...E com um garoto acompanhando-a o tempo todo! Quando ela o viu,   
foi falar com ele!  
- Olá garoto Yahiko....  
- Já disse para não me chamar de garoto!  
- Oh(Exclamação... Aquela que ela vive fazendo...)! Desculpe-me! Mas, o que fazes aqui?  
- Passeando....  
- Olha só quem tá aqui!!!!!!  
Diz Sano se escorando na cabeça de Yahiko....  
- Sai para lá Sano! Cuida da tua vida!  
- Ah, Yahiko! Não seja mal educado! Tsubame... o que fazes aqui?  
- Me convidaram para fazer este filme.... Mas só o começo... Eu fui a garota que se apaixonou por   
Battousai! E este (apontando para o rapaz do lado dela) fez o próprio... Yamashi Tsuryno...  
- Da onde conheces este diretor?  
Pergunta Yahiko  
- Ele conheceu minha Família... Mas não sabia muito o que acontecia com ela! Soube mês retrasado   
que eles haviam falecido....  
- Que cara atrasado!  
Diz Kaoru reservadamente para Kenshin  
- Então Tsubame, vamos almoçar juntos, né!  
Diz Yamashi...  
- Claro!...  
Essas palavras bastaram para Yahiko ficar furioso!  
- Até logo Yahiko!  
E lá foi ela... Porém Yahiko não foi o único a soltar fumaça pelas narinas....  
- Flor Kaoru!  
- Deusa Megumi!  
- Miaryo/ Yokiro!   
Dizem as duas(Cada um o seu... é claro!:]....) Os dois chegaram, beijaram a mão de suas respectivas   
Deusas (Flores... sejá como for!). Kenshin e Sano estavam para soltar larva quente da boca, como se   
estivessem explodindo.... Megumi percebeu e suas orelhinhas de raposa se esguiçaram, mas antes que   
podesse falar algo, Miaryo pergunta-lhe:  
- Minha deusa... Gostaria de almoçar comigo, hoje?  
Yokiro não ficou para tras:   
- Kaoru, poderiamos almoçar também... Ai nos quatro almoçavamos juntos... O que acham?  
- Para mim está ótimo....  
Responde Miaryo... Megumi antes de responder olha para tras e vê que os dois estavam soltando raios,   
trovões, relampagos, e fogo e tudo que tinham direito por todo o corpo...Hehehehe! Estavam com ciumes!  
- Por mim, se Sano não ficar com Ciumes!....  
- QUE!?!?!?! EU!?!?!?! CIUMES!?!?!?!?! Eu não tenho ciumes de nada garota! A vida é sua!  
- Então, estou liberada!  
A boca de Sano vai ao chão!   
- E você Kaoru?  
- Bem... E...E...Eu....  
Olha para tras, vê a cara de Kenshin, olha para Megumi, como se pedisse ajuda, e então....  
- Ora! É claro que ela vai! Não é Kenshin?  
Pergunta Megumi...  
- ...  
Nada responde...  
- Ótimo! Então, já que eles não estão vacilando, então temos passe livre!   
Diz Yokiro !  
- Nós vemos mais tarde.. Tchau Sano e Kenshin....  
E cutuca Kaoru para ela também falar...  
- Ai... É... hehe Até Kenshin, tchau Sano!  
E lá foram os quatro, rumo ao pôr-do-sol, com seus respectivos.....  
- EI, AUTORA... AINDA NÃO ACABOU! ACORDA!!!!!!  
- Opa... hehehehehe... Foi mal Sano!  
Bem... hu-hu...(Pigarro)... Voltando a história quando Kaoru e Megumi estavam bem longe Yahiko comenta:  
- É... Parece que vocês dois perderam a parada! Quem manda não se impor! E você Sano!   
Quem diria! Ceninhas de ciumes.... Qualquer um poderia ver que você tava com ódio...  
- AR!! GAROTO.. CUIDA DA TUA VIDA E FICA QUIETO... E VOCÊ?!?! Se num agir   
vai perder a Tsubame!  
- QUE!!!! CALA A BOCA VOCÊ... EU NÃO TENHO NADA HAVER COM ELA!!!!  
- TEM SIM... VOCÊ SÓ FALTAVA PEGAR A ESPADA DE KENSHIN E TACAR NA CABEÇA DELE!  
- MENTIRA!  
- VERDADE!  
- MENTIRA!  
- VERDADE!  
- CALA A BOCA SANO!  
- CALA A BOCA VOCÊ GAROTO!  
- NÃO ME CHAMA DE GAROTO!  
- CHAMO DO QUE EU QUISER!!!  
- EU TE PEGO SANO!  
....Xiiiiiii.. esses dois não vão acabar nem tão cedo (eles estavam se pegando... tipo tavam se batendo!)   
Enquanto nosso amigo Kenshin estava.... Meio desconsolado!...(bichino! To com pena! Mas ele não   
fala nada!Bem feito!)  
-KENSHIN!!!!! Como vai !?  
Lá vem o Diretor!  
- Bem! E você?  
- Bem! O filme vai de vento em polpa!:) Tudo estará pronto em duas semanas! Ah..( Os olhos dele   
começaram a brilhar!) Meu querido filme vai sair finalmente!!!...  
- Que bom!  
- Vocês vão almoçar?  
- Sim...  
- Pois vou com você e seus amigos!  
- Tudo bem!  
O diretor deu um sorriso tão grande que não cabia no rosto dele! Então lá foram...   
- Ué cadê suas amigas?  
- Foram almoçar com seus atores!  
Fala Sano num tom de desgosto!  
- Não se preocupem! Elas estaram bem!  
... Eles voltaram ao dojo Kamia porém Kaoru e Megumi ainda não haviam voltado...   
Já era mais de 5:30 da tarde... Yahiko ficou treinando( Com um sorriso no rosto, pois ele   
havia falado com Tsubany e descobriu que aquele garoto que tava com ela já tinha uma noiva   
desde que nasceu!! Tradição de família...), Sano(Por incrível que pareça) estava treinando   
defesa, junto com Yarriko(Cada um com suas devidas "armas"), E Kenshin já havia feito tudo   
e então estava aguardando Kaoru e Megumi perto da porta quando viu nosso amigo, o diretor   
fãn de Battousai, que vinha com uma cara de desespero!... Parecia que algo de ruim ia acontecer!   
E Kenshin havia presentido.... Coisas de samurai!  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Kenshin... Minha espada... digo.. a de Battousai fora robada!   
- QUE?!?!?!?!   
Nosso amigo Kenshin estava serio então eles foram para um lugar reservado do Dojo conversar ...  
- Como aconteceu isso???  
- Existe um ladrão entre nós! Eu não sei quem é... mas talvez tenha escutado o que eu disse para você e seus colegas....  
- ....  
- Eu ainda não entendo! Para que iriam roubar uma espada?  
Diz Ken  
- Acho que algo de ruim vai acontecer!  
- Eu ouvi direito! A espada de Battousai foi roubada????  
Diz Sano quase arrombando a porta para entrar... Então, ao mesmo tempo....  
- Kaoru!!!!!!!  
- Megumi!!!!!  
- Estão em perigo!!!!!  
....  
- Olá garotos...  
- Hum?!  
- Desculpa a demora...  
Diz Kaoru  
- Fomos almoçar e ficamos conversando e não vimos a hora passar!  
Diz Megumi! Lá estavam... As duas... Sem nenhum arranhão!  
- Trouxemos bolo!  
- OBA BOLO!!!!!!  
Dizem Ayumi e Suzumi....   
- Que bom que estão bem!  
Diz Kenshin!  
- Diretor Ken! O que fazes aqui?  
- A espada de Battousai fora roubada!  
- Minha nossa... Quem será que fez isso?  
- Bem que queriamos saber!  
- Já foi na polícia?  
- Sim... Mas eles revistaram tudo e todos.. Não acharam nada!  
.... Depois de 1 hora conversando....  
- Então qualquer coisa avisaremos!  
...  
- Nossa... Vocês realmete perderam o rumo de volta para casa!  
Diz Yahiko.... Mas as orelhinhas de raposa de Megumi logo se levantaram!  
- Perdemos a hora.. A conversa estava tão boa que não vimos o tempo passar!  
- Parece que vocês gostaram!   
Diz Sano com o olhar de matar qualquer garota... E acrescenta:  
- Eu não fui com a cara dele... tomem cuidado!  
- Também não fui! É melhor não se envolverem de mais!  
- Não se preocupem! Diz Kaoru!  
Longe dali....  
- Logo logo, Battousai... Ah!! Battousai... este nome será meu... O novo Battousai, o retalhador   
e sua espada inseparavel! Reze bastante Kenshin! Hoje... Apartir de hoje será meu dia!  
- É! E o outro... Do grupo Sagara! Sanosuke Sagara! Ele irá pagar-me com a vida!  
....  
Já era mais ou menos umas 7 da noite, quando Megumi acionou o plano com Kaoru. Megume foi   
conversar com Kenshin e Kaoru com Sano!   
- Kenshin... Você e a Kaoru....  
Kenshin começou a corar...  
- O que tem ela e eu?  
A orelhinha de raposa de Megumi apareceram e ela falou:   
- Por que você não fala com ela? Talvez quem sabe, ela esqueça o que o outro pediu!  
- E o que ele pediu?  
Pergunta ele com uma pontinha de dúvida e sem acreditar no que ouvia!  
- Que queria casar com ela!  
- QUEEEEEEE!?!?!?!?!  
Do outro lado do Dojo, Kaoru diz a mesma coisa para Sano que também indaga...:  
- COMO É?!?!?!?! ELE DISSE ISSO????  
Então os dois vão tomar satisfações com sua respectiva garotas! Quando Kenshin chega do outro   
lado olha para Kaoru e diz:  
- Você vai aceitar?  
- O que?   
Diz Kaoru se fazendo de desentendida  
- Você não pode,por que, por que...( Se aproxima dela o máximo quase beijando-a) Eu te amo Kaoru!  
E manda um Beijo na boca dela!:)  
Do outro lado do dojo.... Sano chega para falar com Megumi, porém as coisas não saem como o   
planejado! Sano, sem olhar para Megumi fala:  
- Kaoru me contou... Vai casar com ele...  
- Quem sabe.... ( E pensa) ... "Tá dando certo! Logo nos dois seremos...."  
- Então está apaixonada por ele... Bem, boa escolha.. Mas cuidado para não se machucar no futuro!  
As palavras que saem da boca de Sanosuke pareciam facas que estavam sendo atiradas bem no   
coração de Megumi, que fica sem ação...  
- Mas... (diz ela num sussurro, como se falasse só para ela ouvir)  
Sano se vira e vai saindo do Dojo para ir para casa...  
- Seja feliz com seu marido!  
Megumi, com uma lágrima escorendo pela sua face direita, vira a cabeça para não olha-lo mais e retorna as facadas...  
- Bem... Serei feliz... Sano....  
Agora foi a vez de Sano se machucar, mas ele não se vira...  
- Adeus Megumi!!!  
- Passe muito Bem Sa......  
- Passarei sim...  
- ...  
- Megumi?  
Então ele se vira e onde Megumi se encontrava, no lugar, jaz uma espada, com um papel fincado na ponta...  
- MEGUMI!!!!  
Ele corre até a espada.... Do outro lado do dojo...  
- Kenshin...  
- Kaoru.. Eu amo-te.. sim... desde o primeiro dia...  
- Oh,Kenshin... Também... Que bom que tudo será resolvido...  
- Kaoru...  
Então as folhas mechem-se e Kenshin olha...   
- O que foi?  
- Estou sentindo que tem alguém por perto!  
- Deve ser imainação....   
Uma faca e jogada e Kenshin defende-se...   
- Vai para dentro Kaoru...  
- Tá!  
E lá foi ela... Quando Kenshin dá a volta no dojo encontra Sano no chão socando-o, com raiva...  
- O que ouve Sano?  
- Megumi foi rapitada!  
- Que?!  
- Deixaram este bilhete... : " Sanosuke Sagara, você irá morrer e sua namorada irar te acompanhar...   
Venha até templo perto do rio Yoguzana às 8 da manhã, ou sua namorada não terá chance de sobreviver...   
Isso se você conseguir salva-la, pois matarei-te!"  
- Temos que ir!  
- Irei só Kenshin... Megumi, se ela morrer juro que não me perdoarei de ter sido tão cabeça dura!...   
E eu já sei quem está fazendo isso!  
- KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- KAORU!  
Quando eles vão até onde o grito lhe cortará os ouvidos, Yahiko estava se levantando com a mão   
na cabeça e outra espada de modo idêntico e com um bilhete também. Kenshin vai até a espada e lê o papel em voz alta:  
- "Battousai! Até quem em fim nos encontraremos! Estou louco para provar que sou melhor que você!   
Matarei-te e serei o battousai número um! Venha até templo perto do rio Yoguzana às 8 da manhã, ou sua   
namorada não terá chance de sobeviver... Isso se você conseguir salva-la, pois matarei-te!"  
- Sei muito bem quem fez isso  
No outro dia, Sanosuke e Kenshin já chegaram nos set de filmagem quebrando tudo indo atras de   
Miaryo e Yokiro. Quando acharam-nos Sano deu um soco em Miaryo e Kenshin fez o mesmo em Yokiro  
- Onde elas estão?  
- O que houve? Elas quem? As garotas? Bem elas voltaram para casa, não?  
Diz Yokiro  
- Kaoru e Megumi foram rapitadas!  
- Meu Deus!  
Diz Miaryo  
- Vamos Sano e Kenshin! Não podemos esperar nada destes dois não...  
Diz Yahiko... E lá vão eles... quando estão saindo, Ken chega...  
- O que houve?  
- Kaoru e Megumi foram rapitadas!  
- Onde vão?  
- Atras delas!  
Diz Yahiko!  
- Eu vou para polícia dar queixa!  
E lá foram eles....   
  
-----------------  
E agora?!? O que acontecerá com megume e Kaoru?!?! E esses atores?! Será que as meninas estão   
vivas ainda?! Veremos no próximo capitulo.... 


	3. beijo dos amantes cap final

Aqui está a terceira e ultima parte da historia... espero que gostem....  
Não se esqueçam, Review... ^^... Como sempre tem que avisar os personagens de   
RK não me pertencem( Vocês já sabem qual me pertence e qual não é meu!), Etc... Divirtam-se!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chegando ao local marcado.... Kaoru e Megumi estavam presas em dois mastros, com as mãos   
amarradas pelo pulso e as pernas amarradas também...( Estavam tipo cruxificadas, mas não era..   
E onde elas estavam parecia mais aquele simbolo do filme "Todo mundo em panico"!)   
Kaoru estava com um pouco de sangue caindo de seus labios cortados e Megumi estava com várias  
manchas roxas pelo braço!  
- KAORU!  
- MEGUMI...  
Miaryo e Yokiro correm até as duas, porém caem num buraco... Kenshin e cia vão até o buraco,   
mais ele era fundo e não dava para ver!   
- Battousai, agora quero tua cabeça!  
Uma espada passa raspando na cabeça de Kenshin que se desvia e olha de onde veio o ataque,   
mas o cara havia sumido!  
- Sanosuke... Vai morrer também!  
E atira uma faquinha em Sano,mas este se defende.  
- Quem são vocês?  
Três homens aparecem emcapuzados... um com espadas curtas,outro só com as mãos e o outro com   
duas espadas. A primeira ele reconheceu... Era sua espada...   
- Já reconheceu,Battousai, sua espada?  
- Por que faz isso? Deixe-as de lado... Você quer minha morte, então deixe-a ir!  
- Digo o mesmo! Soltem Megumi!  
- Ken.. Ken...Kenshin... É o Yok... e o...  
- Cale a boca!!!!   
E avança nela, mas Kenshin e Yahiko se põem na frente.  
- Você não vai tocar mas nela! nem em Megumi!  
Diz Kenshin... Kaoru reuniu forçar e gritou:  
- KENSHIN, É O YOKIRO, MIARYO E O DIRETOR!!!!!!  
- QUE?!??!?!?  
Sano foi quem indagou primeiro  
- Tinha que ser o Diretor, Fãn de Battousai... Aposto como você sabia que Kenshin era o   
Battousai... Aquele papo de espada roubada era um tuque! E você Yokiro, vai lutar com quem?  
Pergunta Yahiko  
-....  
- RESPONDE!!!!  
- Ele não pode responder... Está em transe e só obedece minhas ordens!  
- Minhas quem? Tire essa coisa ridicula da cabeça!  
Retruca Sano  
- Vou tirar, mas para ver quem vai te matar... idiota!  
- COMO É!!!?!?!?  
O Cara com espadas pequenas tirou o capus e Sano se assustou  
- Oyraimy? Você? Mas como???   
- Estava disfarçado... Seu tolo... eu vou te matar!  
- É ruim em! Você era o pior membro do grupo Sagara, e acabou sendo expulso por fazer besteira!  
- E agora eu vou me vingar do último que sobrou do grupo... O que mais riu de mim!  
- Yahiko, Vai ajudar Megumi e Kaoru...  
- Certo, Kenshin!  
Quando Yahiko corre Yokiro também corre e se põe na frente dele e começa a ataca-lo...   
Como ele não é pario para Yahiko(que derrotou um do grupo jupongatana[se é assim que se   
escreve!?]), perde... Então Yahiko parte para ajudar suas amigas, mas...  
- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
- YAHIKO!!!!!  
Eles olham para tras e veêm que Yahiko está do mesmo jeito que as duas...  
- Yahiko, Seu burro! Tinha que tomar cuidado!   
Diz Sano... Mas de repente ouve-se uma voz conhecida...  
- KENSHIN! SANOSUKE!   
- Essa voz é conhecida!   
Diz Kenshin, que quando olha para as escadas.  
- O que é que está acontecendo?! Tem 2 diretores?! Iguais?!   
Indaga Sano.  
Yahiko Complementa:   
- Mas você está aqui, e alí?! Como pode?   
- Quem é o verdadeiro!?   
Pergunta Kenshin quando vê que o rapaz que chegava era idêntico ao que segurava a espada   
de Battousai.  
- Irmão Tsuno? O que faz aqui???  
Diz o que chegava...E complementa:  
- Pensei que estava morto???  
- Não... Sobrevivi! Era você que tinha que ter morrido, com sua geiniosidade, não via um   
palmo a sua frente!... E essa suas histórias ridiculas sobre Battousai! pois quer saber....  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ken também havia sido preso...   
- Eu fingi minha morte e fugi, aperfeiçõei minha tecnica com espadas e agora vim tomar o lugar   
de Battousai!!!   
Diz Tsuno  
- Está louco! Nunca será como Battousai!!! Prefiro morrer ao deixar com está ídeia de que   
és melhor que Battousai! Nunca! deixe a memória de Battousai em paz!  
- Como és tolo! Battousai está vi...   
Ken corta a frase de Tsuno....  
- Cale-se! Se eu tiver esta espada mais uma vez prometo que você irá morrer, por ter matado   
todos a quem amei! Nossa família, minha esposa e meus filhos! Pelo menos a ídeia de que   
tenho é que, se Battousai estivesse vivo e se ele ainda fosse um retalhador, você seria   
o primeiro da lista dele porque eu iria cuidar para que isso se realizasse! Solte-me e   
devolva-me a espada, lute comigo, e eu te provarei que nunca chegará aos pés de Battousai!  
- Você que tem que se calar!  
Nisso Kenshin via a, digamos, fidelidade em que Ken tinha sobre Battousai!.. Mas as palavras   
dele haviam despertado um pouco do lado de Battousai em Kenshin, pois Tsuno havia matado a   
própria família, e isso nem Battousai aceitava...  
- Vamos dar a eles um pouco do ação...  
Diz Miaryo   
- OK!  
- KENSHIN!!! ACABA LOGO COM ESSE........o que é isso?  
- Eca! Que nojo!  
Diz Yahiko e Kaoru que falavam enquanto algo caia em cima deles...  
- ECA.. EU DETESTO VERMES, KENSHIN ME TIRA DAQUI!!! SOCORRO....ME TI...  
ela escuta um barulho bem conhecido.... ela olha para o lado e vê... uma enorme cobra   
olhando para ela, e passeando de um lado para outro.  
- me....me.....me.... a...ju...da....Ken...sh....in.....me...ti...ra....d...a....qui....  
- Kaoru!... Yahiko... Ken!  
- Megumi!!!!  
- Tira a gente daqui, Kenshin!  
- Não mostrem medo as cobras, elas sabem o que sentes Kaoru!  
- Diga isso a meu medo Ken... Eu detesto cobras! Principalmente vivas....  
Kenshin se via quase que num beco sem saída, Iria ter que ser rápido para que nenhum de seus   
amigos fossem envenenado... Sano olha bem para Megumi , q estava desmaiada vira-se para   
Kenshin e diz:  
- Kenshin, temos que ser rápidos! Não sabemos o que estes caras fizeram com elas...  
- Eu acho melhor vocês lutarem contra o tempo! Se as cobras tiverem fome, bem, não me   
responsabilizo pela morte deles!..HAHAHAHA!!!!  
Diz Tsuno  
- Seus canalhas!...  
- Kenshin tenha cuidado, o estilo de Tsuno é novo, digamos assim, a espada dele deve ter sido   
aperfeiçoada... Da ultima vez que o vi lutar, seu estilo Hitsue Kaytamaki fazia com que sua   
velocidade aumentasse e como a lamina fosse leve como pluma, as vitímas eram cortadas sem   
sentir, e quando sentia-o já era tarde de mais, o sangue delas já haviam se esvaido!  
- Certo Ken, tomarei cuidado!  
- Mas dúvido que consigas escapar, Battousai!...  
Diz Tsuno... Ken ao ouvir a palavra "Battousai" não acreditou...  
- Que disse? Battousai? Então, Kenshin é Battousai, o retalhador???  
- Por que a surpresa irmão??? Tenho certeza de que Kenshin havia falado... AH! Agora me   
lembro... Ele preferiu deixar-te com a ilusão que Battousai estava morto.... você com certeza   
não acreditaria nele ou provavelmente diria que ele era lunatico! Assim como eu!  
- Então, por isso você me perguntou aquilo... E por isso ficastes tão surpreso de rever a   
espada... (Os olhos dele começaram a tremer de alegria e ele começava a chorar...)   
Não aquedito.... conheci Battousai!!!  
E começa a gritar:  
- ACABA COM ELE BATTOUSAI, MANDA ELE PRO INFERNO, POIS É PARA LÁ QUE ELE DEVE IR! ELE MATOU   
MINHA FILHINHA DE 5 MESES, MINHA MULHER NOSSOS PAIS E NOSSOS OUTROS DOIS IRÃOS E UMA IRMÃ!!!!   
ACABA COM ELE PELA MEMORIA DE MEUS ENTES QUERIDOS, POIS ELES IRIAM QUERER ISSO!!!!  
- Não posso mata-lo...  
Diz Kenshin...   
- Entendo... Diz Ken.  
Kenshin não pode acreditar no que ouviu.   
- Então, faça-me o favor de deixa-lo inconciente até o julgamento dele, para que não possa   
fugir mais!  
Kenshin sorriu, Sano também não acreditou no que ouviu, mas não tinha tempo, Megumi poderia   
está morta ou agonizando... Bem, Kenshin e Sano continuam a briga... O estilo Hiten Mitsurugi   
estava bem acima do estilo Hitsue Kaytamaki de Tsuno que acabou sendo derrotado. Sano, no   
começo estava com a vantagem, já que tinha os punhos fortes e o estilo do monge (que ele   
havia aperfeiçoado, podendo usa-lo nas duas mãos) porém depois de um tempo precisou de uma   
ajudinha, visto que começava a ficar em desvantagem, pois Yokiro começava a ataca-lo depois   
do sono de beleza que Yahiko tinha lhe dado!:) Kenshin o ajudou e logo tudo foi resolvido...   
A polícia já havia chegado no local e estava levando os dois( Por que Yokiro não estava por   
querer na jogada) .... Os dois foram para onde Megumi e cia estavam acorentados, e com sua   
espada tira todos os vermes e ao mesmo tempo corta-lhes as cordas... Yahiko e Ken cairam em   
pé e começaram a tirar o resto de animais que havia, Kaoru foi segurada por kenshin que   
ajuda-a a retirar o resto de vermes nela que começa a gritar  
- KENSHIN, VOCÊ DEMOROU DEMAIS!!!!  
- Desculpa Kaoru.. mas tudo está bem....  
- Tsuno, vou pegar o que é meu de volta! E espero que tenha bons sonhos!  
Diz Ken chegando perto de seu irmão e retirando-lhe a espada e a bainha e volta para   
perto dos outros.   
Megumi e Sano estavam mais separados do grupo, e ela estava acordando e olhava para Sano  
- Sano, o que houve?  
- Nada... Simplesmente teu marido não passas de assassino....  
- Ele não é, nem seria meu marido...  
- QUE?  
- Ele realmente havia pedido, tanto para mim quanto para Kaoru, porém não aceitamos...   
Eles entenderam de quem nos realmente gostavamos e pararam de insistir, usamos isso contra   
vocês, para que abrissem os olhos, e viessem ficar conosco... Como és cabeça dura Sano,   
preferiu se calar, mas ao que vejo Kaoru e Kenshin estão bem...( Ela olha para eles e abaixa   
o olhar ao chão)... Desculpe-me por men.. ( começa a levantar-se)  
- Eu que devo lhe pedir desculpas... realmente sou cabeça dura, mas ....  
Antes que pudesse completar a frase, Kenshin girta:  
- SANO, CUIDADO!!!!  
Um dardo atravessa o lado de seu corpo e vai parar no braço de Megumi , no qual não teve tempo   
de desviar...  
- O que é isso?  
- Megumi... Você está bem?   
- Sim... Não... Sa...sa...sano... isso é vene....no....  
E cae nos braços de Sano no qual se desespera  
- MEGUMI!!!!  
- HHEHEHE... Sua namoradinha, Sanosuke Sagara, morrerá... O veneno que criei de nome Aragash   
está se espalhado rápidamente. Ele tem como base o ópio e outos tipos de drogas igualmente   
fortes que matam 7 homens igualmente fortes e com resistência em apenas uma hora... O antidoto   
é difícil de se criar... Ela só poderá resistir se tiver um corpo que aguente tal tipo de   
veneno... mas até agora ninguém conseguiu resistir...De qualquer jeito Sano,uke, ela está   
morta e eu venci!! HAHAHAHAHA....  
Pega uma espada que estava perto dele, retira os guardas de perto e se suicida.  
- Seu DESGRAÇADO..... Megumi, aguente por favor...  
- Sano, vamos ao doutor Gensai, ele deverá saber o antidoto....   
- Vamos, não temos tempo a perder!  
Diz Ken e Kenshin... E eles partem correndo até onde o médico e avô de Suzume e Ayume estavam...  
- "Vamos, não temos tempo!"....   
Quando entraram Megumi começa a falar com dificuldade...  
- O An...ti...do...to... Ele... só é... feito...com...  
- Megumi, não deves falar! Estás fraca.  
- Kaoru... eu tenho que saber que tipo de veneno é esse...   
- É Ópio com outras várias drogas...   
- Com... a ... folha... de....A..Aruy...Aruysamá....   
- Essa é a planta que eu tenho! A planta que seria de Battousai!  
Diz Ken.  
- Vá busca-la... Rápido... Não temos tempo....  
Fala Sano.  
- Eu vou com você!  
Diz Kensin... E lá vão eles...  
- Sano.... Sano... Des..cul...pe.....pr... Ahhhhh....  
- Não fale mais Megumi....  
- Tenho... de falar... Sano... Pode.. ser minha..  
- Deixe de ser teimosa!   
- Não sei preparar o antidoto.. nunca vi nada igual!  
No lugar onde Megumi havia sido atingida, suas veias estavam dilatadas mostrando os caminhos   
onde o veneno estava se espanhando... por sorte no braço diteito....   
- Pegue a ... Flor da Aruysamá....  
Diz Megumi  
- Ela... tem... as... pe...ta...las.... ro..sas... amasse-as, como se... fosse fazer um   
suco... e junte com ... Shinogoto... tens no fundo...do quintal... é uma planta onde a flor...  
é bran..ca...Pegue ... as petalas da Aruysamá e a... folha da... shinogoto... estas duas...   
fazem com que o efeito do Ópio e outras drogas juntas suma...com..o... tempo....Ahaaa!!!!  
- Megumi...  
Sano estava preocupado, pois Megumi agonizava muito.  
- Junte-as com a água depois de... ama...sa...las juntas... o suco dela...é forte...   
por isso a água deve ser acrescentada... os restos jogue fora... Não amasse a parte interna   
da flor de Aruysamá, pois ela também é venenosa... Dei-me de hora em..... Ahaa... ho..ra...   
pa.......ra.... nã....o.... dar...Pro...ble...ma... Ahaa... Sa...no...  
- Estou aqui...  
- Eu...Eu...  
- Por favor, Megumi... Garde suas forças....  
Diz ele que parecia que estava começando a chorar.. Megumi sorriu, mas logo o sorriso sumiu...   
O veneno era rápido...  
- Eu Amo....Te...Sano....Ahaaaa....  
E desmaia....  
- MEGUMI!!!!!!!!!!!Doutor.. Rápido!!!!!  
- A Planta, vou pega-la...   
- Por favor... Não morra...  
Sano fica super preocupado, Kaoru havia ido pegar um blade de água e Yahiko gelo para que a   
febre abaixasse... O Doutor Gensai logo chegou com as folhas de Shinogoto e Logo depois Kenshin   
e Ken trazendo a Aruysamá... E o antidoto foi feito e Megumi bebeu...   
- Agora só resta esperar...   
Do lado de fora Ken e Kenshin vão conversar...  
- Não pensei que você seria Battousai...Realmente estou honrado...  
- Por que todo este mito de Battousai?   
- Seu estilo.. o Hiten Mitsurugi é fantastico... Igualmente ao que me contaram... A velocidade   
chega a da luz... É um estilo maravilhoso... Mas, diga-me, o que lhe fez parar de matar?   
- Bem, realmente eu conheci uma garota, porém.... prefiro dizer que nunca mais ouvi falar   
nela...(Diz Kenshin olhando para o Céu) Depois daquela batalha, onde encontou minha espada   
eu deixei o mundo da retalhação e passei a ser andarilho... Vaguei por dez longos anos e   
um belo dia encontrei Kaoru... Ela que parou-me , dizendo que eu era Battousai e que ela ia   
pegar-me, por que estava usando o nome do estilo Kamia Kashin para ser um matador de rua...   
não disse nada, apenas disse que era um andarilho e que minha espada era de lamina ao   
contrario.. Adimirei-a, pois ela iria desafiar Battousai com uma espada de madeira...   
Foi ai que conheci-a.. Depois ela soube que eu, realmente, Battousai e que aquele que usava   
meu nome e o estilo dela era falso, apartir daí eu, Kaoru e nossos amigos vivemos várias   
aventuras... Conhecemos primeiro Yahiko, o menino que era ladrão mais tinha conciência e   
fazia isso por ser obrigado... depois veio Sanosuke, desafiando-me, pois primeiro foi pago,   
depois ele tomou a luta para si, já que havia encontrado um adversario a altura e queria   
livrar o mundo de mais um nobre da restauração pela honra do nome do grupo Sagara,e depois   
veio Megumi, que era forçada pela gangue de Takada a fazer um tipo de Ópio mais forte...   
Aoshi também já lutou contra nos, mas hoje em dia mora junto com Missao e ex-membros da gangue   
de takada...   
Quando ele se vira, Ken estava anorando cada palavra que ele dizia... Ele num aguentou de novo,   
caiu feito caju podre(hehehe tó sem opção!)  
- Que emocionante... isso sim é que é uma história que renderia milhões, mas eu vou garda-la   
para minha prápria coleção....   
- (Risada sem graça que só Kenshin fazia)... Bem, foi uma sorte você ter a planta...   
- Concordo...  
Diz Kaoru que se apoximava dos dois....  
- Kenshin, Ken, Sano está chamando....  
E lá foram eles... Assim que chegam:   
- Ken, agradeço por está a nosso lado... Realmente a flor de Battousai( Todos seguraram o   
riso,menos nosso samurai, que fez uma cara de poucos amigos...!) ajudou em algo!   
- Nada... Ela geralmente me dá sorte! Bem, tenho de ir... obrigado... até amanha!  
...  
No outro dia, Megumi já estava melhor, e acordada.... Ken e Yokiro estavam vindo.   
- Com licença... Trouxe visitas...  
De relance Yahiko se levantou e ficou em posição de ataque...  
- Calma Yahiko!.. Diz Kenshin!  
- Kaoru... Megumi... Yahiko... Sanosuke... Kenshin... Desculpem-me!  
- Não foi nada... Você estava sobre efeito de algum poder vindo de Tsuno...   
Diz Kaoru...  
- Além de linda, entende tudo... Kenshin, tem sorte de ter-la como namorada...  
Kenshin e Kaoru ficam vermelhos...  
- Megumi... Te trouxe isso.... Espero que melhore.... Diz.   
- Obrigada...  
- Bem.. já vou...Adeus!  
E lá vai ele...  
- É.. aqui acaba nossa visita... espero que fique boa logo.... Adeus!  
- Tenho que fazer umas compras.. Yahiko e Kenshin, podem me ajudar?  
- Eu num vou não Kaoru! *Diz Yahiko* Tenho coisas a fazer... Bem, volto mais tarde! Até  
- YAHIKO, VOLTA AQUI!!!!!!  
- Deixa Kaoru...   
- Vamos com você  
- É, vamos sim!  
Diz Ayume e Suzumi respectivamente...   
- Sano, cuide da casa, tenho que ir comprar uns remedios..  
- Tudo bem doutor...  
E lá vão eles...  
- Este não é mais um dos seus truques né, Megumi?   
-...  
- Megumi?  
E olha para ela... porém ela não está olhando para ele, estava perdida nos pensamentos,   
olhando para a janela onde uma cachada de flores estava entrando na casa e ao lado, no vaso,   
as flores de Yokiro..então... Sano achou estrano, mas acabou, sem perceber, soltando um sorriso   
de lado quando Megumi se pós a falar..  
- Sano... Obrigada  
- ...  
  
Do lado de fora, todo mundo via, disfarçadamente....  
- Ai... Tem que ser! Vamos megumi....  
- Kaoru, fica queita se não eles vão te escutar...  
- Ah, Yahiko...  
-Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...  
- Desculpa...  
  
Voltando para dentro...  
- Por ter salvo a minha vida...  
- Não foi nada... Eu, Bem, estava fazendo a minha parte, como você é minha amiga...  
AI! Para que ele tinha que ter dito "Amiga"??? As facas, novamente foram atiradas...   
Megumi se sentiu fraca com isso e acabou soltando um gritinho, pois seu peito ardia com o   
veneno, que se estaginará, mas ainda estava vivo...Sano Chegou perto dela, ageitou-a na   
cama,se virou, pegou o remedio, e quando estava se virando falou uma coisa que Megumi se   
assustou... Ela ficou novamente sem forças, e não acreditava nas palavras de Sano e no que   
ele estava mostrando para ela...  
- Não tenho palavras para definir o quanto é importante para mim...  
Se vira e fica olho no olho... dá o remédio, se vira para guarda-lo e mostra novamente para   
megumi...[hehhe vc ta curioso com o que é né! Só não vale olhar logo o que é, se não estraga   
a surpresa!]  
- Isso é pela nossa amizade, e por nosso amor....  
Agora Megumi não se aguentou,(se tivesse de pé ia cair com certeza), desabou em chorar de   
felicidade pelo presente... uma flor que significava muito para ela, por ter sido a flor   
favorita da mãe dela...  
- Ah... Sano...   
Ele se aproxima dela, retira os cabelos que lhe cobriam o rosto, enchuga as lágrimas dela   
então, o tão desejado beijo acontece... Os penetras lá fora que viram ficaram felizes e   
foram fazer cada um suas obrigações...   
  
Uma semana depois, no dojo kamia, O sol estava brilhando, Megumi estava cuidando de   
Ayumi que tava com uma gripezinha e como sempre....  
- KENSHIN, VOCÊ ESQUECEU DE NOVO DE CORTAR A LENHA!!!!!  
-Ai!... Desta vez eu realmente esqueci... NÃO SE PREOCULPE KAORU... JÁ VOU FAZER ISSO...  
Ai.. é essa Kaoru não muda!...  
- Você deveria parar de gritar tanto Kaoru...  
- Por que Megumi?  
- Assim nem Kenshin nem ninguém agüentaria ficar perto de você  
- O QUE?!?!?!  
- Ai Kaoru... Num grita no meu ouvido... Parece que eu to lá na china para você gritar   
tanto! Você realmente nunca vai casar!!!  
- YAHIKO!!!! EU TE PEGO DESTA VEZ!!!  
- NENENENENANANANA !!!! NEM ME PEGA... FEIA,FEIA.... LEROLERO..NENENANA!!!!  
Ai... bem, vamos acabar logo isso, pois até meus ouvidos estão doendo com os gritos da   
Kaoru brigando com o Yahiko!  
- COMO É QUE É?!?!?!?!  
Ai.. ela ouviu... Cebo nas canelas!!!! Pernas para quem te quero!!!  
- EU TE PEGO.... VOCÊ, O YAHIKO E A MEGUMI!!!!!  
AI,AI,AI,AI,AI,AI,AI....Deixa eu terminar logo isso....  
FIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ufa terminei!  
- VOLTA AQUI!!!!  
- Ai, Vou- me embora daqui antes que sobre pra mim!! Fui galera!!!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Espero que tenha gostado!!!! Até a próxima! ;* 


End file.
